Beth
How Beth joined the Tourney Beth was a young girl with two homes, but soon found out that the park that she usually visits was being attacked by the evil Khan Noonien Singh. Days later, Spock hired Beth to be a member of the USS Enterprise by giving her a phaser gun, and from that day on, Beth was on a mission to save the world. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Beth: *Play 759 Versus Mode matches. *Defeat 175 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Beth at Drive-In at Night. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Beth, the girl with two homes!" She will be seen right of Wolverine, left of X-23, above Angela, and below Captain Marvel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to take out a phaser. After the announcer calls his name Beth shoots the phaser at the camera. When it clears, the camera is on Beth's upper part saying "He's collecting toys to give to kids who don't have any.". Special Attacks Phaser Shot (Neutral) Beth shoots a bullet from her phaser. Fire Shot (Side) Beth blows of cone of fire from her phaser's fire projector at her opponent. This will set the target on fire for 4 seconds. Grapple Phaser (Up) Beth takes her grapple phaser and shoots it upwards. Should it hit a platform edge, she will grapple to it. Crouching Gun (Down) Beth crouches and does a straight punch, shooting from her phaser gun. If it hits, it will pierce the opponent and knock him/her away. Phaser Barrage (Hyper Smash) Beth takes out two phasers and shoots them in rapid succession at her opponent. After 30 shots, Beth puts her laser guns away and declares "It's mine!" Takedown (Final Smash) Beth shoots a grappling hook at her opponent. If she connects, the opponent tries to resist but Beth tells him/her "No use struggling!" then shoots one of her laser guns three times, before shooting a giant rocket at the opponent. When it hits, the opponent explodes with a Star KO scream. Beth then says, "He's collecting toys to give to kids who don't have any." Bonus Costumes Beth First Bonus Costume.png|Old School Beth Beth Second Bonus Costume.png|Beth Fiona Beth Third Bonus Costume.png|Blue Shirt Beth Beth holds possession of three bonus costumes. Old School Beth Beth's first bonus costume is based on her outfit in her debut in Barney & Friends. Before the player can use it, they must complete Classic Mode with Beth. Following this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Just don't get Beth's white shirt dirty with this new costume! The Super Smash Bros. staff thinks she hates getting mud on her clothes...". Then, highlight Beth and press Minus. Beth Fiona Beth's second bonus costume is basically Fiona Floodledoop. Players must complete Boss Mode with Beth before Fiona Floodledoop can be used. When the player does so, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You really wanted to see a Floodledoop in action for a second time, now you can!". Then, highlight Beth and press Minus twice. Blue Shirt Beth Beth's third bonus costume is based on her outfit in the home of her initial six Super Smash Bros. Tourney series quotes, which is Sharing is Caring! Winning at least ten matches in Versus Mode is the only way to get this costume. After Beth wins a tenth match, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Beth's blue shirt is available, and it has been laundered recently!". Then, highlight Beth and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Beth gives the peace sign saying "You can sit over here on the shelf!". #*Beth gives the peace sign saying "No, Alisa. The peep shows are only accessible with a certain password. Only I know that password.". (Alisa victories only) #*Beth gives the peace sign saying "Phaser guns work much better than bounty hunter guns!". (Jango Fett/Boba Fett victories only) #Beth does Kazuya's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "It all looks so good.". #*Beth does Kazuya's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "You traitor! For attempting to undermine Barney, I sentence you to death!". (MC Ballyhoo victories only) #Beth sheathes her phaser before saying "Well, actually, it's mine!". #*Beth sheathes her phaser before saying "Go back to Olympus, evil god!". (Ares victories only) On-Screen Appearance Beth walks up to her start point and unsheathes her phaser saying "It looks like lots of people brought toys to give away.". Special Quotes *It's nice of you to give away you're favorite hat. (When fighting MC Ballyhoo or Alisa) *Oh, dear! Did you hear what she said?! (When fighting any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Edge Master, Wizpig, Azazel, Nobunaga, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kirby, Anna, Feng, Wonder Woman, Yoshimoto, or Lu Bu) *If we didn't, happy day wouldn't be happy at all. (When fighting Ganondorf) *I hurt my knee! LOOK AT MY PANTS! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Voldo, or Heihachi) *I do hope there will be enough goodies for everyone... (When fighting Kazuya) *And I think she liked learning about please and thank you too. (When fighting Ares) Trivia *Beth's phaser gun depends on what costume she is using ingame. If she's wearing her default costume, it's the same phaser gun shown in the image on the right. If she's wearing her premiere episode costume, the phaser gun receives a flame sticker. If she's re-portraying Fiona Floodledoop, the phaser gun receives a lot of cookie stickers. If she's wearing her blue shirt, the phaser gun receives an icicle sticker. *Beth shares her Japanese voice actress with Chun-Li, Rachel, Wonder Woman, and Rukia. *Beth was VERY tired in the Barney & Friends episode called Day and Night, but the first time she ever snored was in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, where she was sleeping at the beginning of her Classic Mode opening FMV and snoring as well, until someone woke her up and told her that there was trouble brewing. It is Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov who wakes her. *MC Ballyhoo is Beth's default rival in both games. Jango Fett is Beth's second rival in the second game. Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Playable characters